Roméo et Juliette : et s'ils avaient survécu
by Virgy
Summary: 2014. alors qu'ils ont tenté de suicider par amour, Roméo et Juliette sont miraculeusement sauvés. Désormais vivants leur amour va t'il perdurer ou n'était il en réalité qu'une brève passion ?
1. Résumé

2014\. alors qu'ils ont tenté de suicider par amour, Roméo et Juliette sont miraculeusement sauvés. Désormais vivants leur amour va t'il perdurer ou n'était il en réalité qu'une brève passion ?


	2. Prologue

_"- Donnez moi une ampoule d'adré !  
\- Il s'enfonce je suis en train de le perdre !  
\- Il nous fait plus de sang ! Appelez la banque du sang ! Dites leur que c'est une urgence, adolescente de 13 ans, plaie à l'arme blanche...  
\- Je n'ai plus de pouls..."_

\- Seigneur Marie Joseph !

Au milieu de l'hôpital de Vérone, Maria la nourrice de Juliette se signe avant de s'agenouiller dans le hall les mains jointes. Excédée, par la ferveur catholique de sa domestique, Lady Capulet lève les yeux au ciel. Son stress, elle, elle le gère en étant infecte. Encore plus infecte que d'habitude. Elle darde un regard noir sur son époux le Comte Capulet.

Toute cette histoire c'est de sa faute après tout. L'histoire de la rivalité Montaigu/Capulet a commencé bien avant la naissance de Roméo et Juliette. Le cœur de Lady Capulet se serre en voyant le visage défait par les larmes de Lady Montaigu. Consciente d'être observée par celle qui est sa pire ennemie, la noble se ressaisit et elle lui adresse un regard haineux. Mais très vite le souvenir de son fils unique entre la vie et la mort se rappelle à elle et son corps gracile est secoué par les sanglots.

Lady Capulet détourne le regard en voyant le Duc Montaigu la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. La mère de Juliette refuse de se rappeler de la douceur de ses paumes quand elle remontait sur ses cuisses d'adolescente... Non aujourd'hui elle doit se focaliser sur Juliette. Chose qu'elle a omis de faire depuis sa naissance il y a presque 14 ans. Et voilà maintenant qu'elle a tenté de se tuer.

C'est elle qui l'a retrouvé dans la crypte familiale. Elle baignait dans son sang au côté du fils Montaigu. Son bébé aux portes de la mort... Machinalement Lady Capulet s'allume une clope.

\- Madame c'est un hôpital on ne fume pas ici, lui rappelle une infirmière.

Et merde. Si Juliette ne s'en sort pas, Lady Capulet réalisait qu'elle n'aura pas l'occasion de lui demander pardon d'avoir été une mère si lamentable. De lui expliquer pourquoi elle avait préféré la laisser au bon soin de sa nourrice, plutôt que de l'aimer et de l'élever...

\- Vous pleurez...

Maria avait arrêté de psalmodier pour toucher la joue humide de Lady Capulet comme s'il s'agissait d'un miracle. Ça en été un, elle n'a pas versé une larme depuis la naissance de sa fille.

\- Oui... Vous voulez bien qu'on prie ensemble Maria ? Pour Juliette ?

La bonne hoche la tête et attrape la main de sa patronne.


	3. Jour 1

**JOUR 1.**

\- C'est un miracle.

Lady Montaigu se contente de regarder le médecin qui lui annonce que son fils Roméo est toujours en vie. Elle est incapable de parler. Le désespoir a laissé place à la sérénité. Après la tempête l'accalmie. La sensation est presque douloureuse. Elle a l'impression qu'elle va suffoquer. Elle porte ses mains à son cou, détache son collier de perles. Le médecin quitte la pièce.

\- Tu as entendu ? Roméo est en vie, lui rappelle son mari.

Aussitôt la colère nait. Maintenant que la terreur de perdre son enfant s'en est allée, la mère de Roméo se souvient que tout est de la faute du Duc Montaigu. Ses yeux marrons deviennent semblables à un brasier.

\- Ce n'est certainement pas grâce à toi ! Ta guerre avec le Capulet nous a déjà fait perdre Mercutio et maintenant Roméo...  
\- Ne mélange pas tout ! Ton abruti de fils à voulu jouer les romantiques en ingérant de la drogue pour plaire à cette gamine...  
\- Ça me rappelle quelqu'un, lance Lady Montaigu fielleuse. Des années que j'endure silencieusement ton amour pour cette traînée ! Il m'a gâché la vie, Mercutio a perdu la sienne, je ne te laisserais pas me prendre mon enfant.  
\- Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Roméo !  
\- Mensonges ! Tu salis tout ce que tu touches. J'ai réussi à préserver mon petit jusque là mais désormais tu lui dois la vérité.  
\- Comment veux tu que je lui dises que...  
\- Débrouille toi ! Coupe Lady Montaigu. Roméo aime Juliette. Il a essayé de se tuer pour elle. Parce qu'on les empêchait d'être ensemble. Il faut mieux que cette histoire s'arrête au plus vite. Dis lui la vérité.  
\- Et s'il s'entête ? Si Roméo veut rester avec Juliette ?  
\- J'ai déjà tout prévu. Rosaline a pris le premier avion. Elle sera à Vérone demain.


	4. Jour 5

**JOUR 5**

\- Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ma chérie ?

Le cœur de Juliette manque un battement. L'espace d'un instant elle a cru que c'était Roméo qui était venu la voir. Mais ça n'est que sa mère Lady Capulet qui essaye de se donner bonne conscience en se préoccupant de son état.

\- Nourrice est ce que je peux avoir un coca zéro ?  
\- _R_ uliette, gronde la bonne au fort accent espagnol, en arrangeant sa couverture et en regonflant ses oreillers.  
\- S'il te plaît. C'est la demande d'une fille qui a perdu plus de la moitié de son sang.

Juliette a toujours su comment manipuler sa bonne. Utiliser la corde sensible fonctionne à tous les coups sur la domestique qui la considère et l'aime pour sa propre fille. Un sentiment d'ailleurs réciproque. Lady Capulet, sa mère, ne s'est jamais occupée d'elle. Sa présence dans la chambre est donc surprenante. Tout comme l'air soucieux qu'elle affiche comme si elle tenait à elle. Mais Juliette n'y croit plus. Son amour elle l'a trop attendu et espéré. Maintenant il est trop tard. Dans son cœur toute la place est prise par Roméo. Il lui manque. Elle sait qu'il doit sortir aujourd'hui de l'hôpital elle attend sa visite avec impatience. À cause de sa cicatrice à l'abdomen elle n'a pas pu quitter son lit pour se faire une beauté. Elle a laissé Maria la maquiller mais elle ressemblait à une pute mexicaine. Elle lui a fait tout retirer. Elle est presque aussi pâle que les draps. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et son corps peine à se remettre du choc de l'opération. Le médecin lui a dit qu'elle a faillit mourir plusieurs fois sur la table, son cœur s'est arrêté. Elle s'en fiche la mort ou la vie du moment qu'elle est avec Roméo ça lui va. Elle a voulu mourir parce qu'elle l'avait cru mort. Vivre sans lui, lui était insupportable.

Il est 18 heures Roméo n'est toujours là. Juliette essaye de se lever pour regarder par la fenêtre mais les perfusions l'en empêche et la douleur la rattrape. Elle vacille.

\- Juliette ! S'exclame sa mère en tentant de la rallonger sur son lit.  
\- Laisse moi ! Je veux le voir ! Je veux le voir !  
\- Juliette ta cicatrice !

Elle se débat de plus en plus belle. Elle veut sortir. Juliette veut voir Roméo. A quoi bon vivre s'il n'est pas à ses côtés. Elle a besoin de lui comme de l'air. Elle refuse qu'on les sépare à nouveau et vocifère comme une possédée. Elle crache sur sa mère qui tente de la maintenir en place. Plusieurs infirmiers rentrent dans la chambre et tentent de la sangler à son lit. Le médecin lui ordonne de se calmer. Juliette se remet à hurler :

\- Roméo ! Je veux le voir !

Le médecin sort une seringue. Juliette sait déjà ce qu'il va en faire. L'aiguille s'enfonce dans son bras, le liquide froid est injecté dans sa veine. Déjà le brouillard commence à la happer :

\- Roméo...


	5. Jour 6

**JOUR 6**

\- Son téléphone est éteint... Pourquoi son téléphone est éteint ?!

\- Roméo calme toi.

Rosalie pose sa main noire sur celle de l'adolescent. Il lève des yeux larmoyants vers celle qu'il aimait il y a encore deux semaines. C'était avant sa rencontre avec Juliette.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne répond pas ! C'est le numéro de sa chambre ses parents doivent l'empêcher de décrocher ! Ces salauds !  
\- Ta mère te l'a dit Roméo, vos parents ont décidé d'une trêve après votre tentative de suicide. Les Capulet ne se mettront plus en travers de votre route.  
\- C'est qu'elle ne veut pas me parler alors ?

Le chagrin anéanti Roméo. Il a l'impression que la peine est devenue un manteau et qu'il ne pourra jamais s'en défaire.

\- Je l'aime tant Rosalie. Juliette...

Rosalie le berce comme un enfant. Il s'endort épuisé sur ses genoux. L'adolescente à la peau ébène le repousse doucement pour se dégager avant de quitter sa chambre. Lady Montaigu l'attend derrière la porte. Rosalie le sait, la mère de Roméo les a espionné et n'a pas perdu une miette de leur conversation.

\- Alors ?  
\- Alors il est désespéré. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi Juliette ne lui répond pas. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de...  
\- Je ne vous paie pour penser mon enfant. Mais juste pour tenir mon fils éloigner de Juliette.

Rosalie s'apprête à répliquer mais elle a besoin de cet argent. Sa famille vient de quitter Vérone ruinée. Manipuler Roméo est la seule manière d'aider ses parents à revenir dans la ville qu'ils aiment et dans laquelle, elle a grandi. Lady Montaigu espère que les sentiments de Roméo pour elle rejailliront et qu'il oubliera la fille Capulet.

Rosalie n'y croit pas. Elle connaît Roméo depuis l'enfance, elle connaît son caractère inconstant et c'est pour cela qu'elle ne lui a pas cédé quand il est venu lui déclarer son amour. Mais ce qu'il ressent pour Juliette a l'air différent et vrai. Roméo est un cœur d'artichaut mais elle refuse de croire qu'il aurait essayé de se tuer pour une passade.

\- Juliette...

Dans son sommeil, l'adolescent de 17 ans cherche son amour. Le manque est brutal comme un junkie sans sa dose, il est groggy, affaibli. Demain il passera à l'hôpital comprendre pourquoi elle refuse de le voir.


	6. Jour 7

**JOUR 7**

Juliette ouvre enfin les yeux. Depuis une dizaine de minutes, elle tente de s'extirper du coma artificiel dans lequel le médecin l'a embourbé de force. Elle essaye de bouger les poignets. Elle est toujours attachée à son lit. A sa droite, elle devine une silhouette...

\- Roméo... souffle t'elle du bout des lèvres.  
\- Non ma fille, c'est Frère Laurent.  
\- Où est il ?  
\- Chez lui. Ses parents refusent que je le vois. Votre tentative de suicide a fait grand bruit et beaucoup me tienne pour responsable des événements.

Juliette veut s'excuser mais le produit donné par le médecin l'a vidé de ses forces. Elle peine à articuler.

\- Où est ce que je suis ?

\- Tes parents viennent de te faire interner. Tu es dans l'aile psychiatre de l'hôpital. Cest ta nourrice qui m'en a informé. Ils racontent à tout le monde que tu es en cure et que tu te reposes.

Les salauds. Ils faisaient tout pour la tenir loin de Roméo. Elle l'imaginait la cherchant partout... Non pas encore...

\- Il faut que je sortes ! Dites à Roméo...

\- Je sais. Je cherche une manière de le contacter mais... C'est difficile, il est très surveillé. Je te ne laisse pas tomber Juliette. Il faut que tu me crois.

Les larmes de l'adolescente baigne la main de Frère Laurent. Elle remarque qu'il porte une blouse d'infirmier. Il a dû ruser pour lui rendre visite.

\- Courage. Roméo et toi vous avez déjà vaincu la mort, vous parviendrez à vous retrouve.


	7. Jour 7 (bis)

**JOUR 7**

\- Je suis Roméo Montaigu ! Je suis son mari ! J'exige de la voir !

Roméo a beau hurler depuis maintenant une heure, la sécurité de l'hôpital l'empêche de rejoindre la chambre de Juliette. Alertés par leurs gardes du corps, les parents de l'adolescente arrivent. C'est Lady Capulet qui prend la première la parole :

\- Juliette n'est plus ici. Elle est en cure où elle se repose je suis désolée mais pour le moment elle ne souhaite pas te voir.

\- Vous mentez !

Romeo connaît la perfidie de leurs parents. Ils ne sont pas à un mensonge près pour les empêcher Juliette et lui de s'aimer. Le vieux Capulet s'en mêle aussi :

\- Je suis désolé mon garcon mais c'est vrai. D'ailleurs au lieu de te préoccuper de voir Juliette, tu devrais te soucier de ton propre sort.

Roméo ne comprend pas. Derrière lui, il entend des pas lourds. Des policiers. Ils sont précédés du Shérif Prince. Celui qui l'avait condamné à un séjour de deux ans dans un centre de rétention pour adolescents hors de la ville après qu'il eut tué Tybalt le cousin de Juliette.

\- Roméo, annonce t-il d'un ton grave, en revenant à Vérone tu as violé ta probation.  
\- Je croyais que Juliette était morte...  
\- Je t'avais interdit de revenir ici sous peine d'être jugé comme un adulte pour le meurtre de Tybalt. Tu risques la peine de mort... Arrêtez le, messieurs !

Roméo essaye de se débattre mais très vite une dizaine de policiers le saississent et le traîne menotté hors de l'hôpital. Il a peine le temps de voir le visage interloqué de Frère Laurent et celui épouvanté de sa mère, qu'il est placé dans l'habitacle du fourgon de la police. Lady Montaigu se précipite vers Lady Capulet qu'elle gifle. Elle veut le faire une seconde fois mais le Duc Montaigu l'en empêche. Elle tente de se défaire de son emprise :

\- Quand cesserez vous de détruire ma famille ?! Je vous maudis chiens de Capulet ! Je vous maudis !


	8. Jour 9

**JOUR 9**

\- _R_ uliette !

Le brouillard encore. Sa tête est lourde comme celle d'un boxeur après un match. Même la voix perçante de sa nourrice ne parvient pas à la maintenir éveillée.

\- _R_ uliette ! Il faut vous habiller.

Juliette sent qu'on lui retire ses sangles, sa bouche est pâteuse, elle ne peut pas ouvrir les yeux. Une forte claque l'oblige à ouvrir les yeux. Elle découvre le Frère Laurent et Maria. Une fois de plus le prêtre à troquer sa chasuble contre une tenue d'infirmier.

\- Vous n'allez pas tarder à être opérée Juliette, c'est le moment où jamais de partir.

\- Opérée ?  
\- Vous êtes enceinte. Vos parents vont vous faire avorter si vous ne partez pas d'ici...

Un bébé. Le bébé de Roméo. Un regain de force enveloppe le corps faible de Juliette. Elle quitte son peignoir et enfile la robe de plage que lui tend sa nourrice. Elle nage dedans. Ses côtes sont apparentes, elle a perdu énormément de poids mais cet enfant en elle lui donne la force d'avancer malgré la nausée qui manque de la submerger à chaque pas.

Alors qu'ils sont tout juste à la porte, Juliette manque de défaillir, mais elle pense à ce petit être qui grandit en elle. Un bout de Roméo et elle. La preuve que leur histoire d'amour a existé et qu'elle va perdurer.

\- Où allons nous ? Demande Juliette alors que Frère Laurent pousse la porte de l'asile.  
\- Chez Benvolio.


	9. Jour 9 (bis)

**JOUR 9 (bis)**

\- Ainsi tu es revenue pour lui.

Benvolio considère Rosalie qui attend comme lui au parloir l'arrivée de Roméo. Grâce aux relations des Montaigu ses deux amis ont pu obtenir un entretien. La jolie noire refuse obstinément de lui accorder un regard. Benvolio perd patience. Il n'en peut plus des faux semblants. Il tape du poing sur la table. Rosalie sursaute et pose enfin les yeux sur lui.

\- D'abord tu quittes la ville sans me le dire et maintenant tu reviens pour Roméo. Tu l'aimes ?

Rosalie sait qu'elle doit mentir. Mais elle sait que sa réponse peut briser Benvolio. Il a déjà perdu son meilleur ami Mercutio et maintenant le second est en prison. Il ne lui a jamais dit ce qu'il ressentait pour elle mais Rosalie le devine, parce qu'elle épreuve la même chose. Mais elle ne peut pas le lui dire, sinon Lady Montaigu la renverra aussitôt près de ses parents, sans l'argent promis.

\- Peut-être bien.

Benvelio devient livide. Il repousse sa chaise contre le mur d'un coup de pied rageur. Un gardien intervient et il escorte le jeune homme hors de la pièce. Roméo fait son entrée au même moment :

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demande t-il en s'installant en face de Rosalie.

Il nage dans sa tenue de prisonnier orange. Il a l'air hagard, ses cheveux blonds tombent devant ses yeux bleus. Rosalie lui dégage une mèche.

\- Il a du mal à supporter la pression.

Le cœur de Rosalie se serre. Elle s'efforce de sourire et de porter son attention sur Roméo.

\- Comment tu vas ?  
\- Tu as des nouvelles de Juliette ?

Rosalie secoue négativement la tête.

\- Toujours en cure.  
\- C'est un mensonge !  
\- Roméo...  
\- Ses parents veulent nous tenir éloignés !  
\- Tu devrais te focaliser sur ton procès ! Tu risques la peine de mort !

Roméo pose ses mains sur son crâne. Sa tête va exploser. La présence rassurante de Rosalie l'apaise. Quand Juliette n'est que passion, son amie est elle, l'incarnation de la raison.

\- Qu'est ce que tu me conseilles ?  
\- D'être un prisonnier modèle tant que tu es là. Quand tu sortiras tu retrouveras Juliette. Mais pour sortir tu dois l'oublier un peu... En tout cas faire semblant.


	10. Jour 9 (ter)

**JOUR 9 (ter)**

Benvolio a déjà 18 ans. Orphelin? il a été recueilli par les Montaigu. La mère de Mercutio l'a élevé et aimé comme son fils. Ils l'ont pleuré ensembles à son décès comme des frères. Roméo est le plus jeune de la bande. Mercutio et lui l'ont toujours protégé mais ils n'ont pas réussi à le détourner de Juliette...

Benvolio était bien content de le voir désirer la fille Capulet, au moins il oubliait Rosalie. Sa Rosalie celle qu'il aimait depuis l'enfance et qui comme tant d'autres avant elle, était devenue durant un instant l'objet de convoitise de Roméo, enfant gâté qui pense qu'il peut tout avoir.

Capricieux Roméo veut tout et tout de suite : il n'a pas Juliette alors il tente de se suicider. Ridicule ! Mais Roméo est son ami. Le dernier qui lui reste depuis que Mercutio est mort, Benvolio veut l'aider.

Il regarde anxieux par la fenêtre de son studio plongé dans la pénombre. Une voiture vient de se garer. Frère Laurent aide à s'extirper une silhouette fantomatique de l'habitacle. Benvolio va à leur rencontre. C'est la première fois qu'il rencontre, l'héritière des Capulet.


	11. Jour 10

**JOUR 10**

L'unique pièce à vivre sent bon le bacon grillé et les pancakes. Les cheveux bruns de Juliette sont emmêlés, son ventre gargouille et lui rappelle qu'elle n'a pas mangé depuis des jours.

\- Une assiette ?

Juliette hoche la tête. Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être gênée. Elle ne connaît que Benvolio que par le biais des rumeurs rapportées par les

Jour 10.

L'unique pièce à vivre sent bon le bacon grillé et les pancakes. Les cheveux bruns de Juliette sont emmêlés, son ventre gargouille et lui rappelle qu'elle n'a pas mangé depuis des jours.

\- une assiette ?

Juliette hoche la tête. Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être gênée. Elle ne connaît que Benevoloo que par le biais des rumeurs rapportés par les Capulet et par les récits de Roméo. Pourtant elle a dormi dans son lit hier soir. Benvolio s'est contenté d'un fauteuil même si elle l'a supplié de ne pas faire cela.

Elle tire sur le t-shirt trop grand, qu'il lui a offert pour dormir. En croisant son reflet dans le miroir elle se sent laide. Ses bras paraissent décharnés, ses joues sont creuses mais quand elle pose ses mains sur son ventre ses doigts se réchauffent un sourire étire ses lèvres sèches...

\- Roméo est au courant ?

Benvolio dévore un pancake sans prendre le temps de le mâcher. Il ne semble guère surpris par sa grossesse.

\- Non...  
\- Voilà qui promet d'être intéressant, jase le jeune homme en lui tournant le dos.  
Juliette retire ses mains de son ventre et s'approche de la table. Benvolio revient avec un verre et lui sert du jus d'orange.

\- Merci...  
\- Je ne fais pas ça pour toi mais pour Roméo. Ton cousin a tué mon meilleur ami.  
\- Je ne suis pas responsable des actes de Tybalt, se défend Juliette.  
\- Quoiqu'il en soit tu restes pour moi une Capulet.


	12. Jour 14

**JOUR 14**

Lady Capulet caresse du pouce une photo de Juliette placée dans un cadre en fer blanc. Le cliché a été pris le jour de ses 13 ans, elle affiche le sourire discret d'une femme qui dissimule un secret. La mère de Juliette tend l'objet au Shérif Prince.

\- Parfait ! Une photo récente renforce l'efficacité des avis de recherche.  
\- Avez vous interrogé sa nourrice ?  
\- Le jour de la disparition de votre fille elle prenait l'avion pour se rendre au Mexique.  
\- Son alibi ne vaut rien !  
\- L'ensemble de sa famille peut en attester.

\- Et les caméras de surveillance de l'hôpital ?

\- Désactivées;  
\- Bien belle ville ! Heureusement que vous êtes là pour veiller à notre sécurité Shérif Prince, se moque Lady Capulet.

Elle quitte la pièce folle de rage. Elle sait que Juliette n'est pas loin. Elle n'a jamais élevé sa fille mais elle la connaît bien. Elle se retrouve tellement en elle. Lady Capulet sait qu'elle est à Vérone et qu'elle attend la libération de Roméo pour le retrouver. Une idée qu'il lui est insupportable. Encore plus qu'à son mari. L'idée de sa fille dans les bras d'un Montaigu la débecte. Parce qu'elle a jadis partage la couche de l'un d'entre eux et elle connaît leur perfidie.

\- Où vas tu ? Lui demande son mari en la voyant partir.  
\- A la prison ! Je vais voir Roméo Montaigu.


	13. Jour 14 (bis)

**JOUR 14 (bis)**

\- Lady Capulet ?

Roméo ne peut pas croire que la mère de Juliette soit en face de lui. Dans le parloir nauséabond de la prison de Vérone la noble fait tâche. Un sourire incurve ses lèvres ourlés en lisant la surprise sur le visage de l'adolescent : elle est ravie de son effet.

Tous les prisonniers et les membres de leur famille la regarde. Le parloir est silencieux. Lady Capulet jubile :

\- Voyons ne vous gênez pas pour moi.

Le silence perdure quelques secondes puis les conversations reprennent. Lady Capulet fait tourner autour de son index une petite bague surmontée d'un saphir. Roméo s'étonne de la couleur de la pierre. Le bleu est d'ordinaire réservé aux Montaigu. Lady Capulet devine son regard.

\- Je vais te raconter une petite histoire Roméo. Il était une fois, une très belle jeune fille qui venait de perdre ses parents et qui s'apprêtait à contracter un mariage de raison avec un époux qu'on avait choisi pour elle. Ce mari qui ressemblait déjà à un baril de bière sur pattes s'appelait le Comte Capulet. Cette jeune fille donc était très riche car héritière de la fortune de ses défunts parents, une richesse qui attisait les convoitises et certains n'hésitèrent pas à utiliser les plus bas stratagèmes pour s'en emparer. Il y avait un petit crève la dalle qui n'avait de Duc que le nom. Il avait de grands projets mais il avait déjà dilapidé toute la fortune de son épouse. Ça te rappelle sans doute quelqu'un...  
\- Mon père...  
\- Oui ton cher papa. Il a trouvé mes faiblesses, deviné mon absence d'amour pour le comte, mise dans son lit... Et alors que je m'apprêtais à annuler mon mariage j'ai découvert qu'il se fichait de moi et qu'il m'avait dérobé ma fortune.  
\- Comment ?  
\- Tu m'en demandes trop mais sans la clémence du comte je me serais retrouvée à la rue.  
\- Votre haine a causé la mort de Tybalt et de Mercutio...  
\- Non ! Ce sont les mensonges de ton père qui sont à l'origine de tout cela ! corrige aussitôt lady Capulet.  
\- Laissez nous vivre Juliette et moi. Nous n'avons rien à voir dans votre guerre.  
\- Oh mais Juliette a tout à voir. Elle est même à l'origine de tout cela... Juliette est la fille du Duc Montaigu.


	14. Jour 20

**JOUR 20**

L'avocate que Frère Laurent a trouvé pour aider Juliette a réussi à donner espoir à l'adolescente. Elle lui a assuré que ses parents ne pourraient pas la faire avorter contre son gré. En revanche pour ce qui est de Roméo rien gagné. Elle n'a que 13 ans et elle leur doit obéissance. Le temps passé loin de lui semble s'étirer en longueur. Heureusement qu'elle a son bébé pour l'occuper. Toutes ses pensées sont tournées vers ce futur avec lui. Elle n'a pas peur malgré son jeune âge. Juliette est prête comme elle était prête à recevoir l'amour de Roméo.

\- C'est l'heure.

Benvolio s'adresse toujours à elle comme si elle était une quantité négligeable mais il veille à son confort. Depuis son arrivée, c'est lui qui change patiemment son pansement à l'abdomen. Juliette serre les dents tandis qu'il désinfecte la plaie :

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, je peux le faire toute seule.

\- Depuis quand une fille de bourges sait se servir de ses dix doigts ? Si je te laisserais faire, dans deux jours tu crèverais d'une septicémie.  
\- Je vais finir par croire que tu m'adores.

Les yeux de Benvolio croise le regard amusé de Juliette. Elle a repris des couleurs et du poids. Benvolio comprend ce que Roméo lui trouve, elle est plutôt jolie dans le style ange tombé du ciel. Il finit son pansement en maugréant dans sa barbe. Juliette s'en fiche, elle a compris qu'il ne la détestait pas.

\- Quand est ce qu'on saura ce que c'est ? Demande Benvolio en désignant son ventre.  
\- Dans 4 mois. Je voudrais un garçon.  
\- Pour l'appeler Julio ?  
\- Non Mercutio...

Les larmes montent immédiatement aux yeux de Benvolio. Il ne peut toujours pas penser à son ami sans pleurer. L'attention de Juliette, qu'il sait sincère, le touche.

\- J'ai un plan. Pour que tu puisses revoir Roméo sans problème.

Juliette s'approche avide. Elle est prête à tout pour revoir enfin celui qu'elle aime et pour lui annoncer pour leur bébé.

\- Au procès de Roméo toute la presse sera là. Profites en pour faire ton retour et dénoncer au grand jour les manigances de tes parents.

\- Je leur en veux mais je ne veux pas leur faire de mal. Un tel scandale entacherait leur réputation.

\- N'oublie pas qu'ils t'ont enfermé dans un asile et qu'ils ont essayé de te faire avorter.

Juliette pousse un profond soupir. Benvolio a raison. Pour vivre avec Roméo, elle doit s'affranchir des Capulet. Elle pose ses mains sur son ventre, impatiente de revoir Roméo :

\- Bébé Mercutio...


	15. Jour 30

JOUR 30

 _"Voici trois jours que le procès de Roméo Montaigu tient là population de Vérone en haleine..."_

Frère Laurent a retrouvé sa chasuble. Il présente un crucifix à la journaliste qui interrompt son lancement pour l'interviewer. La jeune femme recule, comme effrayée par l'objet. Rosalie le rejoint sur les marchés du palais de justice. Ils les gravissent ensembles :

\- Bien joué, lui souffle l'adolescente

\- Ces journalistes sont pareils que les vampires. Ils sont la plaie de cette ville.  
\- J'en connais d'autres...

Le regard de Rosalie se pose sur Lady Capulet qui se place dans le box de la partie civile. Le Duc et Lady Montaigu les parents de Roméo, se placent derrière leur fils. Aujourd'hui le verdict de son procès va être rendu. On saura aujourd'hui s'il sera déféré devant un autre tribunal pour être jugé comme adulte pour le meurtre de Tybalt. Cette décision le condamnerait à la perpétuité. Un nœud se noue dans l'estomac de Roméo mais ça n'est rien comparé à la boule dans sa gorge qui grossit chaque jour un peu plus, depuis les révélations de Lady Capulet : Juliette est sa sœur, il a couché avec sa sœur...

\- Accusé levez vous !

Roméo regarde derrière lui. Rosalie et le Frère Laurent sont présents. Même de loin il ressent leur force et leur bienveillance. Dans son dos il entend les mâchoires de sa mère grincer, Lady Montaigu reste digne mais elle est pâle. Benvolio est absent.

\- ... l'accusé est donc libre.

Des cris de joie se mêle aux hurlements des Capulet qui réclament vengeance. Roméo n'en revient pas. Il a l'impression qu'il va s'évanouir. L'émotion provoquée par le soulagement le submerge. Il se sent léger, débarrassé d'un des énormes poids qui pèsent sur ses épaules.

\- Roméo...

Rosalie pose sa main sur son épaule et lui sourit.

\- Merci Rosalie ! Merci pour tout !

Emporté par sa joie, Roméo colle ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les flashs des photographes crépitent pour immortaliser le moment. Comme eux, Benvolio et Juliette n'en perdent pas une miette...


	16. Jour 30 (bis)

**JOUR 30 (bis)**

\- Comment as tu osé nous faire un coup pareil ? Répète pour la centième fois le Comte Capulet.

Il enrage, postillonne, Juliette et Lady Capulet on l'habitude. Elles attendent qu'il se fatigue. Quelques minutes après, à bout de souffle, le vieux bonhomme ne peut s'empêcher de prendre les mains de sa fille. Il est bougon mais il aime profondément Juliette c'est juste qu'il ignore comment parler à cette quasi femme de 13 ans.

\- Ce Roméo t'as farci la tête de promesses et jolis rêves. Tu n'es qu'une enfant Juliette, l'amour ça n'est pas que petits cœurs roses et papillons dans le ventre c'est...  
\- Union forcée, mariage de raison ? Je ne veux pas d'une vie comme la tienne et celle de maman. Je veux aimer, je veux vivre ! Je veux être avec Roméo et élever notre enfant !  
\- Idiotie ! Tu ne vis encore que parce que je t'y autorise !  
\- Tu ne peux plus rien faire contre moi !  
\- Certes je ne peux pas t'obliger à s'en débarrasser de ce batard mais je peux t'empêcher de voir son chien de père ! Tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici tu m'entends ? Jamais !

Le vieux comte claque la porte derrière lui en quittant la pièce. Juliette éclate en sanglots. Ce ne sont pas les menaces de son père qui l'a font pleurer mais le souvenir du baiser échangé par Roméo et Rosalie. Elle ne comprend pas. Elle n'a pas pu lui parler la presse s'est ensuite tournée vers elle en constatant qu'elle avait réapparu. Puis ses parents l'avait sorti de force du tribunal. Sans la présence des médias et de son avocate, ils l'auraient reconduit dans son asile. Elle pouvait rester à Vérone mais elle était surveillée comme le lait sur le feu.

\- Juliette... Souffle doucement Lady Capulet en lui caressant les cheveux.  
\- Laisse moi ! Tu es comme lui, tu ne peux pas comprendre...  
\- Crois moi les histoires de coeur me sont bien plus familières qu'à toi. Tu n'es qu'une enfant et comme Roméo toi aussi tu comprendras que votre amour est impossible...

Juliette relève la tête vers sa mère :

\- Comme Roméo ?  
\- Je lui parlé à la prison. C'est fini Juliette. Il est avec cette fille maintenant.  
\- Tu mens.  
\- Tu les a vu de tes yeux. C'est un Montaigu, un lâche, un menteur... j'ignore ce qu'il t'as raconté mais tu n'étais manifestement qu'un trophée à ses yeux.  
\- Il s'est tué pour moi !  
\- Aujourd'hui il vit et il a retrouvé toute sa raison. Si tu étais intelligente tu ferais pareil. Oublie Roméo et débarrasse toi de cet enfant.


	17. Jour 30 (ter)

**JOUR 30 (ter)**

\- Benvolio !

Roméo se jette dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Il rit. Il a l'air d'un chien fou qui fait la fête à son maitre. Benvolio ne parvient pas à s'enthousiasmer de leurs retrouvailles. Il n'oublie pas que son meilleur ami a embrassé la femme qu'il aime Rosalie. Roméo le relâche enfin.

\- Quoi de neuf ?  
\- Quoi de neuf ? Rit Roméo. Je suis libre c'est incroyable.  
\- Comme ton baiser avec Rosalie.

Roméo est un peu gêné. Il prend la cigarette roulée qu'il s'est coincé derrière l'oreille et l'allume à l'aide de son zippo. Ils sont sur la terrasse de la maison. L'air est humide comme chargé d'électricité.

\- C'était irréfléchi. Ça ne voulait rien dire.  
\- Ah bon...  
\- Oui enfin je ne pense pas. Tu crois que Rosalie voudrait plus ?

Benvolio serre les poings. Il a envie d'étrangler Roméo et son inconscience.

\- Et Juliette ?  
\- Quoi Juliette ?  
\- Quoi Juliette ? Tu te fous de moi de Roméo ?! Je te parle de cette fille pour laquelle tu as essayé de te suicider ! Cette fille dont tu as tué le cousin ! Cette gosse de 13 ans que tu as mise enceinte !

La cigarette de Roméo lui tombe des mains. Juliette enceinte. Il est livide. La bile lui monte aux lèvres. Il secoue la tête pour oublier les mots de Lady Capulet mais ils sont imprimés dans son esprit, tout comme son unique nuit d'amour avec Juliette, sa soeur...

\- Non Benvolio je... Je ne peux... Elle ne peut pas le garder. Elle doit pas le garder tu comprends ?

Benvolio ne sait pas quoi dire. Roméo a l'air terrifié. La perspective de devenir père et d'endosser enfin dès responsabilités l'effraye tant qu'il semble oublier son amour pour Juliette.

\- Benvolio il faut que tu lui parles que tu lui dises...  
\- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu veux que je la largues pour toi ?!  
\- Ben...  
\- Non ! Tu vas assumer tes conneries pour une fois et briser toi même le cœur de Juliette.

Il part en claquant la porte. Roméo reste prostré. Quelques secondes après sa mère rentre dans la pièce. Il sait qu'elle a tout entendu. Elle lui caresse les cheveux.

\- Je dois parler à Juliette...  
\- Chut mon petit...  
\- Lady Capulet m'a dit pour papa et elle.  
\- Cette garce...

Lady Montaigu accuse le coup. Elle déteste encore plus le Duc pour sa lâcheté c'est lui qui aurait dû tout raconter à Roméo.

\- Ton père et elle m'ont vraiment blessé. Par chance je t'avais toi pour me réconforter.  
\- Pourquoi tu n'es partie ?  
\- Je n'ai pas ta chance Roméo. Je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de choisir mon destin. Mais toi... Ne laisse pas les Capulet gâcher ta vie.  
\- Je ne veux pas faire de mal à Juliette.  
\- Je comprends. Je m'en occuperais...


	18. Jour 31

Jour 31

A l'aube.

Rosalie finit sa canette de bière. Elle est assise en haut du Château d'Eau de Vérone. Elle adore cet endroit. Là haut, elle est loin des tumultes de la ville, loin des drames et de son contrat avec Lady Montaigu...

\- Je vois que la place est déjà prise.  
\- Ben...  
\- Je te laisse ne t'inquiète pas...  
\- Non reste.

Benvolio semble hésiter, Rosalie le supplie du regard :

\- S'il te plaît...

Il ne peut pas lui résister. Benvolio s'installe à côté d'elle. Le soleil va bientôt se lever.

\- Vérone a l'air si calme à cette heure. J'ai l'impression que c'est une autre ville quand ses habitants dorment.  
\- Ca n'est qu'une illusion Vérone est maudite. Tant que nous resterons ici nous serons aussi fous que les autres, prédit Benvolio.

Il prend la canette que Rosalie lui tend. Leurs doigts se frôlent. Une décharge électrique parcourt le corps de l'adolescente. Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure. Benvolio s'oblige à détourner les yeux de ce spectacle si érotique. Ils ne disent rien pendant de longues secondes.

\- Alors Roméo et toi ?  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?  
\- Ca roule ?

Rosalie secoue la tête. Elle ne veut pas parler de Roméo. Ici, elle a l'impression d'être à l'abri des Montaigu et de pouvoir être elle même. Mais elle ne peut quand même pas dire la vérité à Benvolio.

\- Je suis désolée pour Mercutio... Je suis partie avant son enterrement et je n'ai jamais pu te le dire. Je sais que tu l'aimais beaucoup.  
\- Il était comme un frère...

La voix de Benvolio se brise. Les sanglots enrouent sa gorge. Il a l'impression d'un immense gâchis. Les larmes perlent au coin de ses yeux. Rosalie pose sa main sur sa joue, il essaye de se cacher mais elle tourne son visage vers le sien.

\- Ben...

Il ne sait pas lequel des deux à fait le premier pas mais ils s'embrassent. Leurs bouches se dévorent, leurs langues se mêlent et s'apprivoisent. Les mains de Benvolio caressent le dos de Rosalie qui se presse contre son corps. Le souffle chaud de la jeune fille sur sa nuque lui donne des frissons. Ce baiser il en a tellement rêvé qu'il a peur de l'interrompre. Il a besoin d'elle.

\- Prends moi... 


	19. Jour 31 (bis)

**JOUR 31 (bis)**

Rosalie a les lèvres gonflés par leurs baisers. Elle lui sourit gênée par sa demande mais elle sait qu'une fois descendu du Château d'Eau elle devra reprendre sa mission. Elle veut faire l'amour avec Benvolio. Être à lui tout entière comme elle l'a toujours voulu. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roux paraît interdit. Rosalie sent qu'il n'ose pas franchir le pas. Elle l'aime encore plus. Pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle est sincère, elle retire sa robe, ôté son soutien gorge... Le regard de Benvolio s'enflamme et se charge de désir alors qu'il pose ses yeux sur son corps presque nu.

\- Tu es magnifique, lâche t'il la voix enrouée.

Il attire Rosalie sur ses genoux et sa bouche reprend possession de la sienne. Ses doigts se perdent dans ses longs cheveux noirs, il attrape un sein entre ses lèvres et le titille avec sa langue. Rosalie se cambre de désir. Elle n'a jamais autant désiré un homme. Benvolio n'est pas le premier mais il est seul qu'elle ait aimé. Elle lui retire sa chemise. Il est beau. Sa peau est pâle le contraste avec la sienne est saisissant. Leur association est superbe. Benvolio tire sur l'élastique de sa culotte et fait rouler le sous vêtements le long de ses cuisses qu'il parsème de baisers. Son corps est devenu un brasier chaque parcelle réclame Benvolio.

\- Je t'aime lui souffle le jeune homme.

Les mots de Benvolio lui brise le cœur. Elle voudrait lui répondre mais elle ne peut pas. Ses gestes parlent pour elle. Elle s'affaire à le déshabiller, pose ses mains sur sa nuque pour approfondir leur baiser. Ses doigts retracent le contour de son tatouage sur ses côtés : un serpent l'emblème des Montaigu. Rosalie guide son sexe à l'entrée du sien. La douleur de la pénétration est occultée par le bonheur de le sentir enfin en elle. Elle enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille pour accompagner ses mouvements. Elle s'arque à chacun de ses coup de boutoir... Elle l'aime, elle voudrait rester ainsi pour toujours...

Le soleil est maintenant à son zénith. Benvolio s'est endormi. Rosalie enfile sa chemise et s'enivre de son odeur. Elle entend un bruit. Quelqu'un est la... Lady Montaigu.

\- Ca n'était pas dans le contrat.  
\- S'il vous plaît.  
\- Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous Rosalie. Je n'ai plus besoin de vos services. Il va de soit que vous n'aurez pas un centime.


	20. Chapter 20

**JOUR 32**

Benvolio a raison. Ca n'est pas aux autres de régler son histoire avec Juliette. Envoyer sa mère à sa place et une idée de lâche. Il doit au moins à Juliette une explication franche même s'il ne pourra jamais lui avouer les véritables raisons de son rejet.

Il l'aime encore trop pour la blesser de la sorte. Depuis les révélations de Lady Capulet, il ne dort plus...

Dans sa bouche il y a comme un goût de plomb. L'euphorie de sa libération est passée. La moitié de la ville le prend pour un meurtrier, ses amis le déteste d'avoir aimé une Capulet et d'avoir voulu mourrir pour elle.

Juliette doit se sentir tout aussi seule. C'est ce qu'il les avait reproché. Ils avaient 4 ans de différence mais leurs parcours et leurs histoires étaient si similaires. Roméo pensait avait trouvé son âme sœur...

Il ne s'imaginait pas qu'il ne resterait plus qu'une soeur. Pauvre Juliette. Pauvre lui. Tout aurait pu être si différent.

La venue de ce bébé aurait pu être une source de joie au lieu de ça il provoquait des sueurs froides la nuit.

Tybalt... Mercutio et maintenant leur enfant,.. Combien de personnes auraient encore à souffrir de la guerre Capulet/Montaigu ? Le balcon.

Les souvenirs l'assaillent aussitôt. C'est ici que Juliette et lui se sont échangés leur premier baiser... C'est ici qu'il va la quitter... Comme si elle l'attendait Juliette s'avance sur sa terrasse. Un garde la suit. Roméo voit Juliette gesticuler elle semble lui hurler dessus le garde bat retraite et la laisse seule. Roméo ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire.

Malgré ses 13 ans et une vie oisive de petite fille riche Juliette est une femme décidée. Une femme prête à mourir pour lui... Il n'y arrivera pas... Roméo veut repartir...

\- Tu as oublié comment grimper ? Lui demande Juliette en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.


End file.
